


Run away with me

by ImmortalAcorn



Series: Memories of Draco Malfoy [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: ‘So you’re running?’ he asked with scorn.I didn’t care, because he was right.I was running, as far as I could.I wished he would run away with me.But I would never ask.And he would never flee.‘Yes,’ I agreed.‘Where are you going?’ He gripped my shoulders.‘I don’t know yet.’ Somewhere far from here where no one knows me.There was only silence and a sound of our breathing.‘Draco, I…’ I kissed him and then I was pulling him after me.





	Run away with me

‘It’s been five years since the beginning of your probation. And since your behaviour has been adequate throughout this period of time, as of now you are no longer under the surveillance of the Ministry. You are free to...’

The words sounded in my head that whole day.

Mother was happy, or so she said. She was out of Azkaban for a month then. Not permitted to leave the country though.

Unlike me.

I was finally able to leave.

I debated with myself if I should. The decision was unexpected. I had five more years of the probation but suddenly it was gone.

I thought I would live with mother in the Manor. To help her recover. Keep her company.

She was adamant about me leaving, to have a happier life.

I couldn’t pretend anymore, not even for her.

I’ve never loved her more.

 

***

I walked downstairs when mother called on me.

She sat in the sitting room opposite Potter. Her smile wasn’t forced.

‘Draco,’ mother looked at me as I stepped into the room. ‘Mister Potter came to see you.’

I looked at him as he spoke. ‘Yes, regarding your probation.’

My heart sank.

‘Is something wrong? Did they change their mind?’ asked mother, calm as always, only a slight quiver in her voice.

‘No, nothing like that, just some additional formalities I would like to discuss,’ Potter responded, watching me.

We haven’t met up since the ministry escapade, about four months ago.

I didn’t come to him, he didn’t come to me.

I thought that was it.

‘Very well, I will leave you to it.’ She stood up and stepped to Potter. He jumped from his seat. ‘Thank you,’ she shook his hand.

‘Er… yes, of course,’ he stuttered.

‘Good night, darling,’ she briefly embraced me and left the room. I heard her steps on the staircase to her rooms.

‘So what is it, Potter?’ I asked with my arms crossed on my chest.

‘I didn’t know your mother was released,’ he said sheepishly.

‘Yes, two months ago.’

‘That’s great,’ he inclined his head. ‘I just heard today that you were free, I was on an assignment.’

‘Yes, I am.’ I was free.

I didn’t feel free, looking at him.

I felt trapped in that green.

‘I’m glad,’ he said with a slight smile.

‘Yes. I am too.’ He was driving me crazy. ‘So did you only come here for a small talk?’

‘You know what I came for,’ his gaze was suddenly heated.

I was honestly surprised.

I thought it was shattered.

‘Do I?’ I asked. I wasn’t sure.

He stalked to me and cupped my cheek.

My hands went automatically down to his waist. I pulled him closer and our noses touched.

Then I was kissing him, like it was the first time.

I opened my mouth for him. He tasted sweet.

I sneaked my hands under his shirt to feel his skin. Soft and warm under my fingers.

I pulled him closer still so I could feel all of him.

He nipped my lower lip and then slid his tongue over it.

‘You didn’t seem you wanted to continue this,’ I gasped between kisses.

‘I didn’t, but then I thought about it harder and here I am,’ he kissed me again, open-mouthed and wet.

‘I’m leaving,’ I said when he was kissing my neck.

‘I hope you’re leaving to bed, cause I want to go there too,’ he smiled.

‘I’m leaving here, England. I’m leaving,’ I kept repeating.

He stopped and looked at me.

‘What? Why?’

‘Because I couldn’t before,’ I answered.

‘When are you leaving?’

‘I don’t know, soon.’

‘When are you coming back?’ he stroked the nape of my neck.

‘I’m not, at least not permanently.’

‘I… why?’ he shook his head.

‘Because I’m not happy here.’

‘So you’re running?’ he asked with scorn.

I didn’t care, because he was right.

I was running, as far as I could.

I wished he would run away with me.

But I would never ask.

And he would never flee.

‘Yes,’ I agreed.

‘And you think you’ll be happy somewhere else?’

‘I know I will,’ he couldn’t understand and I didn’t want him to.

‘Where are you going?’ He gripped my shoulders.

‘I don’t know yet.’ Somewhere far from here where no one knows me.

He let out a frustrated sound and looked away. But didn’t move away.

‘Does your mother know?’ he turned his eyes back to mine.

‘Yes, she wants me to go.’

There was only silence and sound of our breathing.

‘Draco, I…’ I kissed him and then I was pulling him after me.

We got naked quickly. I pushed him on the bed.

‘Wait, I have to tell you something,’ he said as I sat on his lap, crossing my ankles behind his back.

‘Yes?’ I murmured in his hair behind his ear.

He pulled my head back so I looked at him.

‘I… ‘ his eyes were roaming my face, looking for something.

I wanted him to tell me to stay.

I wouldn’t stay for my mother or father, for Pansy, for my home.

But I would stay for him.

If he only asked.

‘I… I want you to be happy,‘ he exhaled, ‘and if it can’t be here, then anywhere else. I hope you’ll find everything you want.’

He was everything I wanted.

But he would always be someone else’s.

‘I hope so too,’ I whispered.

I broke long time ago. The pieces just turned to ash right then and there.

‘I want to ride you.’

‘You can do everything you want, Draco,’ he whispered back with intense eyes.

No, I couldn’t.

I sat down on him and took him in deep. He thrust up and grabbed my hips. His mouth sucked on my neck.

I couldn’t decide if I wanted to scream or whisper that I loved him.

I did neither. I moaned his name and picked up a pace.

‘Harry.’ He tightened his grasp. ‘Harry, fuck me harder.’

He flipped us so I was lying under him.

He slowed down and it was agony.

I kissed him, arched up into him.

‘Faster,’ I gasped and nudged him closer.

He stopped altogether and I whined.

‘I will miss you,’ he suddenly announced in even voice.

I didn’t have time to react. He started pounding into me in a punishing pace, my cock dragging between us.

It was over too soon.

We lay there for several moments in the afterglow.

Then he pulled out and began to put on clothes.

I covered myself up to the neck, rolled on my side, tried to fall asleep before he would leave.

I didn’t need to see it.

I felt the mattress dip and his palm on my cheek.

I willed my eyes to stay closed.

‘When are you leaving?’

‘Tomorrow,’ I decided immediately

He exhaled. ‘Safe travels,’ he murmured and kissed my temple. Then his hand slid down my arm and was gone.

He was gone.

  
***

 

The next day I said goodbye to my mother, grabbed a portkey and didn’t look back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this the end of the series, I hope you enjoyed it, at least a little.  
> Thank you to everyone who followed the story!  
> If you want, you can read the next part of the story: [Life of Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337690/chapters/38223608)


End file.
